El porqué
by LiNa SK
Summary: Pasas de un estado a otro, sintiéndote ajena y lejana. Sintiendo apego por algo que no te pertenece. Muy pronto, 'ella' lo descubriría, no se puede ocultar lo que por naturaleza se posee.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no nos pertenece, es obra del gran troll... digo, mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto. Nosotras solo hemos tomado prestados a sus personajes y parte de la historia. Lo siguiente que se presente en este relato; solo son parte de nuestras locuras.

* * *

**El porqué**

Prólogo

_Punto de inflexión_

* * *

Después de la batalla contra Madara, que al final resultó ser un títere de la Diosa conejo, Sasuke cometió un error: Darle esperanzas a Sakura. Si bien, él creyó que su acercamiento a ella le ayudaría de alguna manera a salir de su "oscuridad", fue algo que jamás sucedería, porque Sasuke estaba compuesto por oscuridad, y simplemente no podía llegar y darle rosas y chocolates a Sakura. Él no era así.

Su tiempo de viaje le sirvió solo para darse cuenta que su oscuridad era aceptada por una persona de cabello y ojos rojos, una persona testaruda y mandona, que no se dejaba doblegar por _su _personalidad, y la aceptaba y controlaba tan bien como Itachi alguna vez lo hizo: Karin.

Después de haberse ido nuevamente de Konoha y regresar con sus amigos, tuvo que decirle la verdad a Sakura.

― Lo siento, Sakura ― dijo él, bajo su capa café y su cabello oculto bajo aquél turbante azul.

― Yo... Sasuke-kun, lo entiendo ― respondió Sakura entre lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tan parecido a su partida de Konoha cuando él a penas era un adolescente, al igual que ella, pero aquí cambiaba algo: ella ya no le pedía quedarse, lo aceptaba.

― Gracias ― dijo Sasuke, igual que aquella vez.

Y se fue, no de Konoha, sino del círculo que representó Sakura en su infancia, y que ahora pasaba a ser parte de su pasado.

Karin lo esperaba recargada en un árbol, no muy lejos de ahí, tenía una capa con capucha, que ocultaba su cabello, que no ocultaba su rostro, pero aún así, Sasuke supo reconocerla. La Uzumaki se incorporó y giró sobre sus talones para encararlo, colocó una mano en sus caderas y con la otra acomodó sus lentes de montura negra, sonrió y dijo:

― Esa chica te ama, ―alegó y continuó―; pero no te creas ni mucho por eso, ¿eh?

Sasuke la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a lado de ella, soltó un bufido, ese que a Karin le indicaba que comprendía y que sabía lo que pensaba. Karin lo tomó de la mano y se quejó.

― Solo tomo tu mano porque no conozco estos lugares, andando, que quiero buscar mi hogar.

Hogar. Hacía mucho que el Uchiha no sentía algo como eso, y de verdad que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida; desconcierto, odio, venganza y tristeza, tenía un poco, solo un poco de esperanza.

* * *

**― ****Un año después ―**

* * *

A pesar de todo, su amistad con Juugo y Suigetsu continuó, al final, el Hozuki consiguió la espada de Tsabusa, y cumplió su promesa de tener los sables de los espadachines de la niebla. Juugo, aunque seguía con su doble personalidad, se controlaba cada vez mejor, casi al punto de no tener incidencias en más de un mes, y eso, sin ayuda del Uchiha.

Todo andaba perfecto.

Esa mañana, el Uchiha aún se encontraba dormido, Konoha comenzaba a ser muy apacible gracias al buen regimiento del que alguna vez fue maestro de Sasuke; Kakashi, _el sexto, _y en consecuencia, había casi nada que hacer. El movimiento tambaleante de la cama que había hecho Karin al levantarse despertó al Uchiha, este se incorporó un poco, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama. Aún la luz del sol no se reflejaba en toda la habitación, así que Sasuke giró su cabeza para comprobar la hora, apenas eran las cinco y cuarenta. Se refregó los ojos y se levantó de la cama, se colocó el short más próximo y fue a donde la Uzumaki. La encontró sentada en el piso devolviendo en la taza de baño lo que hacía apenas nueve horas había tragado, mizo y más mizo. Vaya que tragaba, pues de unas semanas hacia el momento, comía más de lo que solía hacer, y le notaba más llena.

― Joder, Sasuke, creo que algo anda mal ― dijo Karin, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, estiró la mano para tomar un poco de papel higiénico y ofrecérselo a la Uzumaki, ella lo aceptó.

― Me parece que a eso se le llama estar embarazada ― dijo él.

Karin abrió los ojos.

― ¿Qué estás dic... buaaaag ― fue interrumpida por una nueva ola de vómito.

Embarazada, eso significaba que tanto ella como él serían padres. Sería papá.

Sería papá.

Tendría un hijo.

Karin comenzó a sollozar y estiró la mano para que Sasuke le pasara más papel. Él lo hizo. Volvió a estirar la mano por más, y él volvió a darle más. A pesar de que Karin casi se acabara el rollo y Sasuke permaneciera con ella por más de media hora, y que Karin le maldijera, aún así, seguía sintiendo que ella le daba más de lo que él merecía. Siempre había sido así, y él era quién implícitamente, se lo agradecía.

La ayudó a levantarse del piso y a recostarse en la cama, Karin le frunció el cejo y le demandó:

― Será mejor que me traigas una cubeta, odiaría arruinar el piso.

Y así lo hizo, a pesar de que le bufara, porque ella también sabía que, a pesar de quejarse, de no decir nada, sus acciones valían más que sus palabras no dichas, pues le demostraban lo mucho que se preocupaba.

Pasaron siete meses y el cuerpo de Karin cambió más rápido de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar. Su ombligo se botó, se cansaba constantemente y siempre gritaba o lloraba a causa de la nada, siempre echándole la culpa a Sasuke, claro. Los antojos también estaban a la orden del día, bien en la mañana podía pedir pescado frito, o en la tarde leche caliente, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que querría después.

Hinata se alivió, y claro que Sasuke fue, obligado por Karin, a visitar al hijo de su "primo" ―Karin así lo llamó después de descubrir su descendencia, y Naruto así la llamó de igual manera, a pesar de no saber si su madre fue hermana, o pariente lejano de la Uzumaki― era una replica de Naruto, rubio, de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

Fue llamado Bolt.

― He dobe, veo que pronto seguirás tú ― dijo divertido Naruto.

― Si teme, muy pronto... ― dijo Sasuke, mirando a Karin.

Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro, Sasuke volvió la vista a su mejor amigo y sonrió. Definitivamente sentía en Konoha el hogar que perdió. Sentía en Karin, el amor que le faltó, y en sus amigos, la amistad que había olvidado.

Todo comenzaba a arreglarse.

Ya estaba a dos semanas de llegar al octavo mes, su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado, y la ropa maternal que traía le hacía ver cada vez más hermosa a ojos del Uchiha.

Caminaba al baño, poco a poco, mientras que con una mano se agarraba su barriga, sobándola de arriba y abajo. Sasuke estaba a punto de irse, pues era patrullaje a los alrededores de la aldea, junto con Naruto, claro, cuando escuchó decir por lo bajo a Karin: ― Oh-oh, alguien presiona la vejiga de mamá, ¿eh? Espera un poco, Sarada.

Sasuke sonrió ante la charla de su mujer con su hija. Le sorprendía saber que, dentro de Karin, el chakra crecía cada vez más. Potente, fuerte y decidido, algunas veces peleaba con la Uchiha por decidir si era más Uzumaki o más Uchiha, aunque la pequeña Sarada siempre terminaba por patear el vientre al final, mandándolos a callar. Ellos sonreían.

― Sasuke... ― dijo de pronto y con intriga, Karin.

― Lo sé... ― respondió muy alerta Sasuke.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y de ella apareció un chico de cabello plata y ojos lila.

Suigetsu.

Su rostro tenía rasguños y su ropa, tanto camisa como pantaloncillo, estaban sucios y de algunas partes rotas, su cabellera blanca se encontraba enmarañada, y lucía cansado y físicamente maltratado. Karin lo invitó a pasar y todos se sentaron en los sofá de la sala. Suigetsu dejó el vaso de agua que la Uzumaki le había servido en la mesa de centro, colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

― Me temo que ya saben que traigo malas noticias ― inició el Hozuki ―; Orochimaru me ha informado de algo terrible, y si no fuese por la manera tan espeluznantemente seria en que me lo hizo saber, no estaría yo aquí.

Tanto Karin como Sasuke, no hubiesen estado preparados para lo que les informaría Suigetsu. Ni la tranquilidad del Uchiha, como la valentía de la Uzumaki.

» Existe una secta en uno de los pueblos aledaños a la aldea del sonido que se hace llamar "la secta de los doble U", suena estúpido, pero sabrán ahora mismo el por qué; Uchiha Uzumaki. Ellos están ciegamente arraigados al pergamino prohibido que indica el gran poder que puede llegar a tener un ninja, pero solo con la combinación de dos de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos. Uchiha-Uzumaki ― paró un poco para beber agua.

― Mierda santa, Suigetsu, ¡Continúa, idiota! ― exclamó nerviosa Karin.

― Bueno, bueno... Esa secta se formó poco después de la masacre de tu aldea, Karin, y como no hubo señales de haber más Uzumaki, perdieron su interés en los Uchiha momentáneamente, hasta que ocurrió la muerte de todos ellos y Sasuke quedó solo; supieron de él, claro, tanto de él como de Naruto, pero necesitaban o a una mujer Uchiha o a una Uzumaki. No sabían nada de ti, Karin.

La Uzumaki tomó su barriga con ambas manos, tratando de evitar que su pequeña Sarada se asustase, debía de ser fuerte por ambas.

» Claro, todo cambió hasta la guerra contra la loca esa ― musitó Suigetsu, refiriéndose a la Diosa conejo ―; se enteraron de tu detención en Konoha, y muy a pesar de que la gran mayoría de ellos murió a causa de las bajas que _la loca_ causó, aún quedó un matrimonio devoto a este pergamino, la mujer, Hiokuta Yuue, le sobrevivió a su esposo, y ahora los está buscando a ambos.

En este punto, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar impaciente de un lado a otro por toda la sala y con una mano en su frente, tratando de despejar todo lo que le venía encima. Si esa tal Yuue llegase a dar donde ellos, Sarada y Karin correrían peligro, y de nuevo, se repetiría la maldición que sufrió de niño, perdería a sus seres más queridos y no, claro que no podía arriesgarlas a esa mujer. Sus años como ninja le habían enseñado a no subestimar a sus enemigos, y este era un claro ejemplo de ello. Debían actuar ya mismo.

― Debemos irnos de aquí en cuanto Sarada nazca, Karin ― ordenó Sasuke.

― Resultaría lo mismo, Sasuke... esa mujer tiene una habilidad impresionante para el rastreo de los Uchiha y Uzumaki, llegó a mi porque tenía parte de su chakra, por así decirlo, ya que convivo mucho con ustedes... el punto es que fue para sacarme todo lo que sabía de ambos, le dije que no tenía por qué decirle nada a una extraña, y ella me dio batalla. Al principio creí que sería pan comido, porque no aparenta físicamente la fuerza y la habilidad que tiene, por eso he traído esto conmigo.

Suigetsu dejó en la mesita de centro un pergamino viejo con los extremos negros. Era un pergamino prohibido, a juzgar por la forma de este. Karin miró al pergamino y después a Suigetsu, él le devolvió la mirada y se levantó de su asiento. Sasuke se acercó al pergamino y, por alguna razón, supo lo que Suigetsu le diría.

― Orochimaru me ha dado este pergamino, es uno de los tantos que él tiene... con esto, podrán sellar el chakra Uzumaki de Karin, solo el de ella, porque no hay sellos para el chakra de los Uchiha.

― Oh no... no, no ¡¿Quieres que entregue mi hija, eso es lo que quieres Sasuke?! ― gritó Karin.

El sellar el chakra Uzumaki, implicaría que Sarada crecería lejos de ella, pues no podrían arriesgarse a nada. El sellarla significaría negar su linaje Uzumaki, aquel clan que apenas y comenzaba a renacer gracias a Naruto y ella, y ahora, tendría que dejarlo todo por el bien estar de Sarada.

La Uzumaki dejó de golpear el pecho de su marido, se irguió y se tranquilizó. Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de Karin, porque entendía lo horrible que debería sentirse ella emocionalmente. Suigetsu se tuvo que voltear ante aquél gesto tan íntimo, pues jamás había presenciado aquel tipo de interacción.

― Lo practicaremos antes de que nazca Sarada ― dijo finalmente Sasuke ―; necesitaremos a alguien que brinde su chakra, sería sospechoso que solo porte sangre Uchiha.

Hubo un silencio abrazador, en el que nadie se atrevió a sugerir nada.

― Sakura puede hacerlo ― intervino de pronto, Karin.

Suigetsu y Sasuke se quedaron pasmados ante tal sugerencia, estaba el Uchiha a punto de decir que no, cuando Karin continuó:

― Suena estúpido, pero no podríamos pedírselo a Naruto o Hinata, ambos ya tienen hijos; Sakura aún no se ha casado, y siente cosas por ti, Sasuke, podría...

― Es la idiotez más grande que has sugerido, Karin ― interrumpió Sasuke ― pero no tenemos opción.

Karin tragó grueso, pues su vida se le acababa de ir por las manos. El hogar que había formado con Sasuke, poco a poco, a lo largo de los años, ya estaba tambaleándose, y todo por la amenaza de esa tal Yuue.

― Suigetsu, deberás asegurarte de alejar a esa mujer en lo que Karin llegue al noveno mes, te daremos parte de nuestro chakra, asegúrate de colocarlo en el pergamino por puntos específicos. Juugo también debe de ayudarte ― ordenó el Uchiha.

Karin se acercó al Hozuki y lo abrazó.

― Gracias, idiota acuífero.

― Aún no lo hagas, zanahoria― replicó Suigetsu.

Se alejó de ella y la Uzumaki le propinó un golpe en el rostro, pero este se volvió líquido al instante. Sasuke se acercó a Suigetsu y este extendió un pergamino, el Uchiha dejó una parte suficiente como para extender buena parte de él en, al menos, cinco aldeas. Karin lo hizo de igual manera y se tambaleó un poco, Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

― Me voy, tortolos, de cualquier forma, estén alerta ― musitó Suigetsu.

Ambos asintieron.

El Hozuki salió del hogar Uchiha-Uzumaki y corrió hacia la salida del barrio, en dirección a la gran entrada de Konoha. Karin no lo sintió después del segundo kilómetro. Sasuke soltó un suspiro con pesadez y la Uzumaki habló en su lugar.

― Será mejor que vayamos diciéndole a Sakura.

* * *

Seis semanas después se la llegada del Hozuki, el día del nacimiento de la primer Uchiha-Uzumaki llegó. En el cuarto donde dormían, Karin había comenzado a tener contracciones, y Sakura pronto estuvo allí para ayudarle a dar a luz. Siendo ninja médico de tal calibre que lo era la Haruno, el parto sucedió sin contratiempos, y los llantos en el cuarto no se tardaron en escuchar. Karin estiró los brazos para que Sakura le pasara a Sarada.

― Es... hermosa, Karin-san ― dijo la Haruno mientras la depositaba en el regazo de la Uzumaki.

En cuanto Sarada estuvo en los brazos de Karin, ella dejó de llorar. Sasuke entró a la sala y vio como Karin acariciaba la cabecita de su hija. Era una escena hermosa, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acontecería. Se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, era padre, y se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a ambas.

― Ven, Sasuke... ― le animó Karin.

Sasuke se fue sin pensarlo a donde ellas estaban, se arrodilló y las abrazó a ambas. Con la mano izquierda rodeó a Karin, y con la derecha a Sarada. Plantó un beso en la frente de la pequeña, y uno en los labios de Karin; fue corto, pero lo suficientemente cálido como para transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Naruto entró al dormitorio y se rascó la nuca ante el momento que, tenía tan lastimosamente, que interrumpir.

― Ne, Sasuke... será mejor darnos prisa.

El aludido se levantó y asintió. Tomó a Sarada en brazos y la colocó dentro de un círculo, un tanto similar al que Naruto tenía en el estómago, dijo las palabras correctas y un pequeño sol en espirales y con cadenas apareció en el hombro izquierdo de la Uchiha menor. Karin dejó de sentir el chakra Uzumaki, y fue ahí cuando Sakura brindó del suyo a la bebé. La Uzumaki se mordió en el antebrazo para recuperar las fuerzas y se puso en pie, se acercó a la Haruno y con los ojos escociéndosele, la abrazó.

― Muchas… gracias ― dijo la Uzumaki con la voz medio descompuesta ― cuídala mucho, por favor.

― No te preocupes, Karin-san, estará muy bien ― respondió Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó con un cambio de ropa para Karin, que consistía en un pantalón de algodón, una blusa larga sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga ―como los que solía usar―, junto con sus sandalias negras. Estuvo lista y se colocó la capa café, de la misma forma que Sasuke lo hizo. Éste, antes de salir del cuarto, asintió hacia Sakura, dándole las gracias por la carga emocional y física tan enorme que estaba por echarse encima.

Karin se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta, se quitó las gafas y se las entregó a Sakura.

― Por favor, que de alguna manera los use siempre… Quiero dárselo para que sepa de alguna manera, que la tengo siempre en mí ― musitó la Uzumaki.

― No te preocupes, lo haré ― respondió Sakura.

Karin asintió y salió de la habitación. Sasuke se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la Haruno, asintió de nueva cuenta, sin sonreír ―no podía―, y dijo:

― Gracias ― y se fue.

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama donde había estado anteriormente Karin. A ella se le unió Hinata, quién había estado haciendo guardia en la entrada, se unió a Sakura y se sentó a su lado.

― Sakura-chan… creo que estás dándolo todo de tu parte, ayudando a Sasuke-kun y a Karin-chan… eres, realmente, una persona extraordinaria… ― halagó.

― Es una pena que la pequeña Sarada ― dijo ella, acariciando el rostro de su nueva hija ― no llegue a pasar una infancia normal.

― Lo es…― concordó Hinata ― definitivamente, lo es.

Sasuke y Karin corrían entre las ramas de los árboles, alejándose cada vez más de Sarada. La Uzumaki sollozaba en silencio, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y soltando lágrimas de dolor al dejar una parte de sí, ahí. Sasuke tomó la mano de Karin y la apretó, intentando darle fuerzas para seguir. Era por el bien de Sarada.

Era para salvar su vida.

* * *

_**UchihaAnaKarina.  
****  
****Lixy Chan (2015)**  
_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no nos pertenece, es obra del gran troll... digo, mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto. Nosotras solo hemos tomado prestados a sus personajes y parte de la historia. Lo siguiente que se presente en este relato; solo son parte de nuestras locuras.

* * *

**El porqué**

_Capitulo I_

-una chica con lentes-

Una chica con lentes… La observa detenidamente, analizándola de a poco, mientras las dudas y preguntas sin responder se acumulan una a una sobre mi joven cabeza. Los sucesos con madre, me hacen dudar de mi procedencia. Trato de no formular la pregunta debidamente, pues siento que estaría faltándole, y tengo miedo a descubrir algo de lo cual aún no pueda estar segura o preparada a saber.

Pero si sigo en la ignorancia, ¿qué será de mí? ¿Por qué no entiendo este mundo? ¿Qué, realmente, es un ninja? No encuentro el significado y todo me parece tan banal.

A veces, a lo único que le hallo sentido, es a la soledad. Porque estoy sola. Porque me siento excluida y diferente. Porque las sensaciones humanas recorren mis venas y, quiera o no, anhelo la compañía de un padre a mi lado, a quien nunca he tenido.

A veces lo odio por dejarme sola con madre, pero requiero mas sus abrazos que el odio para con él.

Y sigo observando a la chica pelirroja con anteojos idénticos a los míos. Me pregunto quien será y que tipo de cercanía tendrá con papá. ¿Serán amigos?

Tuerzo la boca en un gesto de confusión y recuerdo lo que madre dijo hace un par de años. Papá es un tipo difícil. Para él, tener amigos no debe ser importante, así que tal vez solo sean compañeros, o conocidos… no lo sé, me niego a pensar más allá, cruzar la fina línea entre el respeto a mi madre y mi intensa curiosidad.

Pero es extraño. ¿Por qué mamá sobrepondría su fotografía por la de esta chica? ¿Por qué mamá nunca me habló de estás personas a lado de papá?

Suspiro y recuerdo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Ella no sabe nada de mi padre, así que mucho menos sabría quienes son estas personas que le acompañan.

Me exaspero y arrugo la fotografía. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa nada de su esposo? ¡Su esposo! Comienzo a dudar de la credibilidad de mi madre. No sé, tal vez papá simplemente ha muerto y teme decirlo. O quizás nos abandonó y no… nos quiere.

Arrugo el ceño ante este último pensamiento. No puedo evitar sentirme triste e impotente al no saber, realmente, nada de él y el porqué de su ausencia.

Observo a la mujer una vez más, con suma intriga, y me dirijo a lo que alguna vez fue mi habitación. Tomo mi mochila y un par de cambios de ropa para mamá y un par mas para mí. Guardo la fotografía y me alejo de la que hace poco, era nuestra casa.

Camino con rumbo al hospital, mientras sostengo la foto con ambas manos. La sorpresa y la incredulidad se van alejando, dando paso a mi analítico ser, pero de vez en cuando, y sin quererlo, busco alguna similitud entre ella y yo. ¿Los ojos? ¿La nariz? ¿La boca? Además, claro, de los lentes.

Al girar en la esquina, choco con Bolt, quien venía corriendo de su padre, supuse. Tan pronto el séptimo se inmiscuyó en mi mente, fue que capté la idea. Él si conocía a mi padre. Él si podría darme respuestas concretas y no suposiciones para nada acertadas como las de mi madre.

Ambos caemos de bruces contra el duro concreto, mas al contrario de Bolt, yo intento caer lo mas limpia posible, por lo que mi trasero es el único medio que hallo para amortiguar la caída, mientras que él cae de lleno en el piso. Se queja mucho y se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, yo acomodo mis anteojos por el puente de la nariz y me levanto.

Me sacudo la ropa y doy un par de palmadas en el trasero, luego reajusto el agarre en mi mochila, y es entonces que me doy cuenta de la naturalidad con la que muevo las manos. No sostengo nada.

La foto.

Debí dejarla caer por el impacto, sin darme cuenta. Observo de izquierda a derecha, intentando hallarla, pero no la encuentro a simple vista, por lo que giro en mi propio eje y repito la búsqueda en escasos segundos. Al no encontrarla, alzo la vista para comprobar que esta no estuviera danzando por el aire, pero, efectivamente, no lo está.

Giro nuevamente hacia donde se encuentra Bolt y, justo debajo de él, noto la fotografía asomándose por debajo de su trasero. Cuando termina de quejarse, me observa un tanto divertido y cuando está a punto de ponerse en pie, nota la foto de mi padre.

'Mierda', pienso. Intento acercarme para quitarla de sus manos, pero es demasiado tarde cuando él la toma y la observa completamente.

'No.'

-¡Hey, es tu papá! – inquiere con su volumen y tono de voz tan cantarina y alegre. – Pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos, Sarada?

Pero, espera un segundo, si su padre es el séptimo, seguro podría ayudarme. Bien, Boruto, después de todo si me serás de ayuda.

-No lo sé. – respondo a tiempo que le arrebato el papel –; pero si quieres saberlo, ayúdame a descubrirlo.

Boruto me observa expectante y confundido. ¿Quiere una explicación? ¡Vaya! Si ni yo sabía qué investigaría.

Hablé: -Necesito saber quienes son y donde están – digo mostrándole la fotografía –. Y necesito tu ayuda.

No parece pensárselo tanto, porque al cabo de un par de segundos sonríe como cuando se siente orgulloso y/o planea algo y se señala a si mismo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Emito una pequeña e impecable sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Iremos en su búsqueda? ¿A quien interrogamos? – los ojos le brillan y la ansiedad se le nota. Claro, cree que esto es una aventura de ninjas, que tonto.

-Tu padre – hablo – él fue amigo de mi padre. – el desconcierto se acentúa en sus facciones y ya no estoy tan segura de que me sea de ayuda. Continuo –; Él debería saber donde y en que misión se encuentra… y si la chica de lentes está con él…

Parpadea un par de veces, digiere lo que he dicho y asiente. – El viejo tiene una fotografía de tu papá, tu mamá y él cuando solían ser un equipo. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que nos podrá ayudar? Él siempre está ocupado, no creo que nos dejen pasar a verlo. – inquiere un tanto melancólico y rencoroso, pues el ocultar sus emociones no es su fuerte.

Tuerzo la boca y miro por el rabillo del ojo a ningún punto en concreto.

-Tú y tu padre no son muy cercanos, ¿cierto?

Boruto intenta ocultar su frustración y acongojo con una sonrisa radiante, pero sé que la verdad es otra.

-¡Claro que lo somos! El viejo y yo tenemos sesiones de entrenamiento siempre, y por las noches cenamos todos… juntos… a veces.

Intento hablar, darle algún ánimo, o simplemente decir algo, pero soy interrumpida apenas abro la boca, por Bolt.

-¡Hey, Sarada, apúrate! ¡Tenemos una misión por cumplir!– me dice con efusividad. Corre lejos de mí y yo le sigo de inmediato, ignorando como algo dentro de mi despierta aún más y más desde hace un par de semanas. Aquella sensación que siento cada cierto lapso de tiempo.

Pasamos por el hospital y entro de inmediato dejando a Boruto en la entrada del mismo, dejo la mochila a Shizune y seguimos con nuestro andar a la torre Hokage.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, siento una ansiedad nunca antes percibida. Me siento confundida, altiva, temerosa, soy un río de sentimientos y emociones que no sé si moverme o quedarme quieta. Aprieto el agarre en la foto y suspiro sonoramente.

Allá voy.

Bolt camina por los pasillos como si fueran suyos, mostrando una reluciente y gran sonrisa bastante egocéntrica y malcriada, no sabría decir si heredada de su padre o adoptada como suya.

Caminamos entre pasillos y escaleras, con las miradas ajenas puestas sobre nosotros. Intento ignorar el hecho de que quizás estemos armando un lío solo para preguntar por una chica de lentes, pero la simple duda me hace seguir caminando con suma decisión mientras sostengo la fotografía a mi costado. Paramos en un pasillo cuando observamos salir de, la que supuse, es la oficina hokage, a Shikamaru Nara, padre de Shikada. Nos observa con intriga y seriedad y se acerca a nosotros.

-Boruto, Sarada, ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunta sin inmutarse, nos observa a ambos esperando una respuesta, y cuando Bolt va a responder, yo le quito la palabra.

-Necesito ver al séptimo, es sobre mi padre. – tan pronto lo digo, Shikamaru alza una ceja y entrecierra los ojos, la duda cruza sus ojos, tan analítico, como debe ser un genio. He dicho lo correcto, en el tono correcto y la postura correcta, de eso no hay dudas; mencionar a mi padre siempre será factible si de respuestas respecta.

Suspira un tanto cansado y camina de vuelta a la oficina, entra y cierra la puerta consigo. Bolt y yo nos volteamos a ver un tanto ansiosos y cómplices.

Shikamaru sale y nos hace una seña para entrar. El séptimo baja un par de documentos para así poder vernos a Bolt y a mí y se deshace de sus gafas de lectura. Rápidamente recuerdo a mi padre y a la chica con lentes. Él también usa lentes como aquella chica.

Ahora me siento tímida y pequeña ante el hokage y salvador del mundo ninja. No sé que, exactamente diré, pero Boruto tose exageradamente para que hable. De verdad es un tonto.

-Shikamaru ha dicho que tienes algo que hablar sobre Sasuke, Sarada. – habla, yo asiento y me acerco a su escritorio.

Estrujo un poco la fotografía y la azoto con algo de rudeza en el escritorio. Mi mirada está endurecida y observo al hokage con seriedad.

-¿Quién es la chica con la que está mi padre? – inquiero medio abrupta y sagas. No me ando con rodeos, necesito una pregunta concreta y para ello debo hacer una pregunta concreta y bien formulada.

El séptimo observa la fotografía con algo de sorpresa, incredulidad, y luego da paso a una mirada… ¿apesadumbrada? Así que si la conoce, eh. Él alza la vista hacia mí y una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios. Su mirada se posa sobre mí y, al igual que yo, una ola de emociones afloran por sus ojos azules.

-Ella es Karin Uzumaki. – responde con aparente tranquilidad.

¿Uzumaki? Ella es del clan Uzumaki, igual que el hokage. ¿Podría ser que son… familia?

-¿Usted y ella son… familia?

-No lo sé, nunca lo supimos. – dice – pero nos tratamos como si así fuera.

De pronto el hokage blanquea los ojos, un sentimiento de añoranza cruza por aquella sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía así?

-Ya veo – musita para si mismo. No comprendo que es lo que quiere decir, pero siento un vago presentimiento. Siento como soy atraída hacia algo que conozco y desconozco a la vez. Rayos ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

La puerta es abierta y por ella se deja ver la silueta de un hombre. Lo reconozco de inmediato, reacciono ante su presencia.

-Sarada.

Mi padre.

* * *

_**UchihaAnaKarina**_

_**Lixy chan (c) 2015**_


End file.
